The Christmas Tradition
by njwriter62
Summary: Bella is almost ready to give up on her family's Christmas traditions, until a lopsided tree changes her mind. A one-shot for Christmas.


The Christmas Tradition

**A/N: Just a little one-shot Christmas story. Enjoy!**

**As always, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just gave them a Christmas tree.**

Bella's feet were tired and her patience was about at its end. _That's what I get for waiting till Christmas Eve to get everything done_, she thought. Bella loved Christmas and everything that came with it. She loved the decorating, the baking, the tree-trimming, and even the shopping. But this year, she was having trouble finding her Christmas spirit. Her beloved father, Charlie, died after a relatively short illness and Bella missed him terribly; so much that she considered not celebrating the holiday at all. At least until she woke up on Christmas Eve. As she sat in her bed, she could almost hear Charlie's voice in her ear, telling her to get moving. So she got up, dug her favorite Christmas sweater out of the back of her closet, and headed out to make Christmas happen.

Now, the shadows of twilight hovered over the Christmas tree lot as Bella searched for the best possible tree out of the few that remained. She and Charlie always had a live tree, and no candle ever made could quite duplicate the smell of a fresh evergreen tree. She checked to make sure her car, filled with presents for her friends at school and baking supplies, was locked although it really wasn't necessary in her small town. Pulling her wool hat over her ears, she started walking up and down the rows. Most of the trees that were left were too big for her little house and she began to think she wouldn't find one at all. Then, at the end of the second row, she found it. It was a little scrawny, and a little lopsided, but it was just the right size for her living room.

"How much for this one?" she asked the bored teenager working the lot.

"Ten dollars" he replied. "Since it's Christmas Eve."

Bella grabbed for her wallet and came up empty handed. "I must have left my wallet in the car. I'll be back in a minute." She walked to the car, and there was her wallet sitting on the front seat. She pulled her keys out of her pocket but they slid through her mitten covered fingers and fell in the snow pile next to the car. She yanked her mittens off, stuffed them in her pockets, and fished the keys out. With a relieved sigh, she grabbed the wallet and walked back toward the tree. As she came around the corner, she was shocked to see someone else carrying her tree away.

"Hey, that's my tree" she shouted, breaking into a run. The bored teenager helped a tall man carry the tree toward a car.

"Sorry" the teen said "but he had money and you didn't."

"Yeah, but I said I was going to buy it" she argued.

"No, you didn't. You said you were going to get your wallet. And he wanted it. The sooner I sell the rest of these trees, the sooner I can go home." The boy hefted the trunk end of the tree on his shoulder. "Where's your car?"

"It's the silver Volvo" was the reply. The man carrying the front end of the tree turned around, and Bella took in his messy auburn hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry, miss" he said. "But it wasn't marked sold, and this one is the right size for my mom's sitting room. She'll kill me if I don't bring home this tree before my brothers and their wives get there."

"But you don't understand" she said. "It's the only one left that will fit in my living room."

"I'm really sorry. Maybe you can get one of the other ones and cut the trunk down so it'll fit." His voice was conciliatory, but he kept walking toward his car. When the two of them hefted the tree into the back of the Volvo, Bella turned around so they wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

The teenager came up behind her. "Want me to help you find something else?"

"No, that's ok." Bella wiped her face, the cold air making the tears sting on her cheeks. She walked back to the car, got in, and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She allowed herself just a minute or two, then headed toward home. She parked in front of the house and grabbed the first few bags from the car. She was nearly to the front door when she heard a shout.

"Hey, wait" called the voice. "Wait a minute."

She turned to see the man who stole her tree striding up the front walk. Well, he didn't actually steal her tree, she had to admit. "Yes?"

He stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. "Why did you want this tree so badly?"

Bella was puzzled. "I told you, it was the only one that would fit in my house."

"That's not the real reason, is it?" He moved up to the first step.

"I don't know what you mean" she answered.

"I know why I'm out looking for a tree at the last minute. It's because my mother, who adores everything about Christmas, decided we needed a third tree." He smiled at her. "Why are you out looking for a tree tonight?" He looked at the bags in her arms. "And shopping, and getting ready to bake too, it seems."

There was something kind in his voice, something that made Bella want to answer him. "My father and I, we always had a tradition at Christmas. We'd bring home a tree a few days before Christmas. Then we'd wait till Christmas Eve, put on our Christmas sweaters, and decorate the tree together. We'd eat the cookies I'd baked, and drink hot chocolate, and sing Christmas songs – the sillier the better - and we'd laugh…" The look on her face showed that she was far, far away, thinking of Christmases past.

"And what's different this year?" He asked gently, afraid he already knew the answer.

Bella looked at him. "My father…died. Two months ago."

"I'm sorry" he replied, meaning it.

"I wasn't going to celebrate Christmas this year, but then I woke up this morning and knew I had to. I just waited too long to find a tree." She shook her head. "How did you find me? And what are you doing here?"

"I, umm, followed you. I'm not some crazy guy, some stalker, you have to believe me. It was just…I saw your face and I knew you needed this tree more than I did."

"What about your mother?" Bella managed a small smile.

He grinned in response. "I called her and told her the trees that were left were completely wrong for the space she had in mind, and she'd just have to make do with the two she already has."

Bella clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, and dropped half her bags. "You didn't!"

"I did" he replied, amazed to find himself completely entranced by this girl. "So, if its OK with you, I'd like to bring this lovely tree" he gestured to the car where the tree stuck out the back "into your home for you to decorate."

"Actually, that would be" she swallowed hard "wonderful, really." She got a twinkle in her eye. "You promise you're not a serial killer, right?"

"I promise. I'm Edward Cullen" he said, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

"I know your mother. Esme, right? You're very brave to get in the way of her decorating plans." She pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Charlie Swan's daughter? But you were a little girl….I guess it's been a long time."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Come in, won't you?"

While he carried the tree in, she brought in the rest of her shopping.

He placed the tree carefully in the tree stand and secured it. He stood and brushed his hands on his jeans. "I guess that does it." He moved to the doorway of the kitchen and watched, fascinated, as she mixed a bowlful of cookie batter. "What kind of cookies are you making?"

"Sugar cookies. With sprinkles. I always make…made…them on Christmas Eve."

Edward felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that she was remembering.

Bella caught the expression on his face. "It's OK, really. I'll just decorate my tree and eat too many cookies."

"Actually, I love Christmas cookies." He smirked. "And I'd feel just awful if you got sick from eating too many cookies. I mean, I am in medical school, but…"

She smiled. "Edward, would you like to stay and help me eat cookies? You'd have to work for it. I mean, you only get cookies if you decorate the tree."

"I think I can handle that" Edward replied.

An hour later, the house was full of the smell of cookies baking and evergreen. Bella retrieved the boxes of ornaments from the basement and explained some of the special ones to Edward as they carefully placed them on the tree.

"Let me guess. You made this one in fourth grade" Edward said, holding up a piece of cardboard covered with glitter.

Bella looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Because old Mrs. Cope has been making them with her fourth graders since…like forever." They both burst into laughter. The timer on the stove went off, and Bella set down the ornament she'd been holding.

"More cookies!" she called out, as she lifted the tray of cookies out of the oven.

Edward held his stomach. "Oh, Bella, I don't think I can eat another….are they gingerbread?"

"Uh-huh" she answered.

"Ok, hand one over." Edward held out his hand and groaned as he bit into the warm cookie. "Bella, you are the most amazing baker."

She laughed. "Get back to work, Edward. We still have half a tree to go."

They laughed and shared stories as they worked. Edward told her about his brothers, about his parents, and about medical school. Bella told stories about growing up as an only child, she and her father looking out for each other. Though they didn't quite understand what was happening, they each found the other absolutely enchanting.

Finally, they were finished except for the star on top of the tree. "Edward" said Bella "you need to hold the stepladder while I put the star on top."

"OK" he said "go for it." He held the ladder steady, watched happily as she put the star on top, and steadied her when she wobbled a bit on the way down.

Bella stood facing Edward at the bottom of the ladder. "It's beautiful, Edward. You've helped me fulfill all my Christmas traditions. I don't know how to thank you."

"I do" said Edward. "My family has a Christmas tradition too. I'd love it if you'd help me fulfill it."

She looked into his green eyes, took in the warmth that transcended two people who had only just met. "I'd love to. What is it?"

Edward smiled, completely smitten with this beautiful, funny, and intelligent girl before him. "At midnight, we have to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. To welcome Christmas, you see."

"But I'm the only girl in the room" she said, a bit breathless.

"It wouldn't matter if there were a thousand girls in the room. You'd still be the prettiest." He paused as the clock struck twelve. "Midnight…" He leaned down and took her gently into his arms. He looked from her lips to her eyes and back again, then oh so slowly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, filled with promise. When it ended, he pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "Best Christmas tradition. Ever."

One Year Later

"It's almost midnight Bella. You know what that means." Edward gestured to the stepladder next to the tree.

Bella set down the tray of cookies she'd just pulled out of the oven. "Where's the star?"

"Right here" said Alice, Edward's sister in law. Over the course of the year, she'd gained a whole new set of friends – Edward's brothers, their wives, and his parents. Even his mother, who had no regrets about giving up her extra tree when she found out why Edward hadn't brought it home after all.

Bella climbed the tree with the star in hand, and placed it on the top of the tree. As she climbed down the ladder, the clock struck twelve. "Time for our Christmas kiss…" Bella said, stopping midsentence when she saw Edward on one knee at the bottom of the ladder.

"You can have your kiss" Edward said with a smile. "As long as you accept my heart, and my love, and my happiness with it. Bella, I never thought a tree would bring me to the love of my life, but buying that little tree was the best decision I ever made. Until this one. Marry me, Bella."

Bella gasped. "Yes. Yes!"

And as they exchanged their traditional Christmas kiss, in front of their traditional Christmas tree, they knew that these traditions would last, year after year, Christmas after Christmas, until someday they handed them happily down to their children.


End file.
